


Sacrificing

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Bones Breaking, Continuation, Gas - Freeform, M/M, Monsters, SHEITH - Freeform, Sacrifices, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Twenty-One: Sacrifice





	Sacrificing

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twenty-One: Sacrifice

Keith wandered through the maze, his side burning in immense pain as well as his leg that he was limping on.   
  
“Is this ever going to end?” Keith hissed, falling against one of the hard walls.   
  
He slowly slid down the wall, looking at his side to see a few bleeding scrapes before his focus went to his leg. He gently moved his leg, feeling a pain in it that made him take in air quickly through gritted teeth.   
  
“Okay, Keith, you have to keep moving. Go find, Shiro,” Keith muttered to himself, using the wall to help himself up and guide him along the hall.   
  
Getting closer to a spot of light, he noticed that it was easy enough to climb. He nearly stumbled over trying to get over to it as quickly as possible, sticking his feet in the pockets that seemed ready for him. He lifted himself up, grabbing onto everything as the light cloudy sky from outside got closer, until he was out.   
  
He rolled out of the hole and pulled himself away from it, breathing painfully as he held his aching side.   
  
“Gotta… find… Shiro,” He muttered to himself, getting up as best he could and heading in the direction he assumed Shiro ran in.   
  
Keith’s vision started to fog, the pain from his leg and side finally getting to him.   
  
“No…” he mumbled, losing his balance and slamming into the ground, his vision turning black.

The next thing he knew, he was not where he started and his entire body was flopping around, something wrapped around him.   
  
He fully opened his eyes to look around, everything still rough around the edges but he could see Shiro. Shiro looked panicked, he was running with Keith on his back, but… running from what?   
  
Keith looked around and it was nothing but the clouds of the planet, they were nowhere near the lions.   
  
“Sh...iro?” Keith mumbled, his voice not loud enough to get to his panicked friend.   
  
Shiro instantly came to a haalt, turning around and looking around.  

* * *

  
  
“I think I lost them,” Shiro said, his breath rough.   
  
He looked back to see Keith’s eyes, smiling slightly.   
  
“I’m glad you’re awake, how do you feel?” Shiro asked, letting Keith get down.   
  
“A little pain and confused?” Keith replied, looking around to where they were. “Where are we exactly and why were you running?”   
  
Shiro looked behind them again, as if something was going to show up.   
  
“Whatever made that hole you fell in… it’s after me,” Shiro’s tone was more serious now, his panic calmed down for now.   
  
Suddenly, a deep growling and some sort of bug like noise echoed through the area.   
  
“Crap,” Shiro muttered, his panic kicking back in.   
  
“What is that?” Keith asked, turning towards the source and only seeing a dark shadow through the clouds.   
  
“Run,” Shiro muttered, grabbing Keith’s hand.   
  
“What?” Keith asked, looking back to Shiro.   
  
“Keith, we need to run,” Shiro tried to drag Keith along, the other not moving.   
  
Keith watched the beast get closer for a moment before turning back to Shiro and running with him as best he could.   
  
Shiro bolted away from the beast, the monster letting out a terrifying roar. Keith followed short behind, barely able to run but pushing himself even with the dark edges coming around his vision.   
  
The beast stayed beyond the fog coated air, only the menacing shadow being seen. Just the size of the shadow and the red glow of it’s eyes were enough to strike fear into anyone.   


Keith started to feel his head pound, watching Shiro continue to get further and further away as he fell forward, his vision black around the edges.   
  
Managing to turn himself over, he felt hot breath on his face and could see the slightest of red in the center of his eyes.   
  
The beast was black, it was entirely black and nothing but it’s eyes stuck out.   
  
Keith stared back in fear, his eyes as wide as he could get them. The alien opened it’s mouth, drool and bright, yellow, sharp teeth shown right in front of Keith.   
  
“He…lp,” Keith muttered, one of the creature's massive feet pressing down on Keith’s chest.   
  
Keith speaking only managed to anger the alien more, as it only seemed to press harder, causing several of Keith’s ribs to crack.   
  
A loud swishing sound came from above the two and Keith saw a bright purple light.   
  
“Let him go,” Shiro hissed, his bionic arm having sliced through the monster's skin around it’s nose.   
  
“No… Shiro run,” Keith choked out, coughing loudly from the pain.   
  
Shiro ignored Keith, continuing to fight against the beast that let go of Keith, and let out another roar, charging towards Shiro.   
  
Jumping out of the way, Shiro managed to catch one of it’s legs and cut it badly, the creature falling forward with a loud snarl.   
  
Shiro didn’t wait for the monster to get back up, he ran towards Keith and lifted him onto his back, running back in the direction that they had came from.   
  
Just as quickly as he could get Keith onto his back and start running, the monster was already on their tail, moving at high speeds.   
  
Shiro could see the outline of the lions in front of him, wanting to get in them and get out of there as quickly as they had came.   
  
“Shi...ro…” Keith spoke, his voice croaking with each word.   
  
“Not now, Keith. Save your en-” Shiro was thrown to the side as the beast clashed his paw into him, throwing him and Keith into a rock.   
  
Keith cracked into the rock, his helmet shattering and the gas from the air filling up his lungs. Shiro tried to catch his breath that had been knocked out of him, turning to look at Keith and noticing he was suffering.   
  
“Keith!” Shiro called, rushing over and trying to do everything he could to save him, the beast howling behind them.   
  
Shiro looked at the beast and turned back to Keith, popping’ off his own helmet and replacing it with Keith’s.   
  
Keith shook his head, wanting Shiro to be the one to survive but Shiro forced it on, lifting him back onto his back and rushing to the lions.   
  
Shiro ran into the Red lion and dropped off Keith, taking his helmet back before running back outside. Keith tried to stop him, wanting to keep him safe.   
  
Exiting the lion, he watched the beast charging at him, before running into black and launching out of there, red not far behind him with Keith alive and safe.   
  
“It’s okay, Keith, we’ll get you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. Possible continuation???? 
> 
> Maybe?? (Maybe day 24 or 28)
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
